


Painting

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki and his ego, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Loki admiring your art.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Kudos: 18





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> letter 'P' for my 1k thingy

* * *

The warmth on the back of your neck was a dead give away that the man posing in the chair was not real. “I suppose I should have been suspicious at how well behaved you were being, Loki.” 

You stepped back from the painting in front of you, his arms encircling your waist as he pulled you in closer. “The better to observe the painting’s progression, (y/n).” A gentle brush of lips to the back of your neck, “I see that you have ignored my suggestions.”

“I did.” 

“It was probably for the best, a throne would have distracted the viewer’s gaze from my gloriousness.” You rolled your eyes at his comment.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet? let me know if you like it and if you have a moment consider hitting that kudos if you please...


End file.
